In the related art, as a printing device used in a facsimile, a video printer or the like, various thermal heads have been proposed. For example, there is known a thermal head including a substrate, a plurality of heat generating portions disposed on the substrate, an electrode which is disposed on the substrate and is electrically connected to the heat generating portions, a conductive member which electrically connects the electrode to an external device, and a protective member which is in contact with the conductive member and protects the conductive member (for example, see Patent Literature 1). Further, there is known a thermal head including a heatsink disposed under a substrate (for example, see Patent Literature 2).